Poppy red Life
by perrine
Summary: An other past leads to a different future. An Abby story, Carby will come...
1. Winter's end

Let's say we don't know so much of Abby's past...

ooo

**Poppy red Life**

We see many patients, all day, all different, varied histories and pains, but at the same time this common need, healing and hearing. They sit, wait for hours trying to get our attention, few minutes of our time so that we do our best to solve what we can. They're just trying to get our attention.  
  
Not her.  
  
She looked physically healthy, no hurt apparent on her face, although her eyes reflected something special, something far from this hospital, this noise and this crowd, lost in a dreaming land but so aware of the place, a mixture of timidity and scare. And something else I couldn't explain.  
  
And I probably wouldn't have noticed the girl if it wasn't for those eyes.  
  
She sat there in the corner, between the various people that had come through the day and been finally taken care of. Without moving, she held a small envelope as if it was the most precious good anyone could posses, and gripped it tighter every time a doctor or a nurse walked close to her chair. They appeared not to paid real attention to her, except Pratt, maybe, who probably liked her. Too young but beautiful.  
  
And she was.  
  
Wavy Brown hair, long but not too much, it felt around her sweet face, making it even paler than it already was. She was probably sixteen, not more; I felt a pain in my chest. She had something angelic in the way she acted, no abrupt movement and no rapid gesture. The sunlight that had changed through the day had already lightened different parts of her head and her mouth was now the first thing you could see. She was biting her lower lip gently by what I thought was nervousness.  
  
I couldn't understand.  
  
I decided to go to her, not only because of the confusion, there was something else that was dragging me to her, I felt like I was attracted by her person, like we were strangely connected, and I couldn't avoid those steps that were bringing me to the girl. It seemed natural to finally go to see her.  
  
To understand.  
  
She was looking outside, I realized then it was snowing, and somehow it made me shiver. She wrapped her coat and arms around her small figure and buried her face in her scarf to keep herself warm. As if she wanted to forget the coldness of the weather, she removed her gaze from the window, and finally met mine. She appeared scared suddenly, more than I thought with a farther look.  
  
"Can I help you sweetheart?"  
  
She was studying my badge, with an expression I couldn't quite define, there was fear in it I was sure but at the same time, I didn't know where it came from, it had something of a hope, an excitement. I took a look at my own name to discover the same black printed letters I clip every morning on my white jacket: Doctor A. Lockhart. She seemed relieved somehow as I looked up at her again. Those eyes, so familiar.  
  
"You've been in here all day... Are you hurt or sick?"  
  
She was biting her lip again, like she needed to decide whether talking was a good idea or not. She ran her fingers through her hair and placed then a strand behind her right ear. She took a deep breath and I was fascinated as I heard a voice for the first time soft and calm.  
  
"I'm looking for..." She hesitated, trying to let herself speak and to stop herself from saying something she didn't want "For someone... Abigail Marjorie Wichinsky..."  
  
My heart jumped in my chest, I couldn't breathe anymore, it was like time has stopped and silence surrendered both of us, I tried to swallow my saliva, but I couldn't, a bulge had taken all the place in my throat. Those eyes, where just the eyes I looked in everyday, in front of my mirror, they were mine.  
  
Although I couldn't believe it, I realized then.  
  
A screaming voice brought me back to reality, Weaver again. "Abby, you're paid to treat patients not to talk with them!" I turned my gaze in the direction avec the girl's again. She was trembling; her eyes wide open with scare, I could see tears forming in them.  
  
She had realized too.  
  
"I...I have to go..." With that I saw her stand nervously, she grabbed her bag and ran as fast as she could out of the hospital. I couldn't move, I just couldn't move, I tried to find my respiration in the mess of feelings and thoughts that had filled my heart and mind. I couldn't be true, I couldn't be real. Everything around me was blurry, maybe because of the tears I felt in my eyes, I couldn't see clearly.  
  
Until I found it on the floor. The small envelope, a bit creased, it had probably fallen from her hands in the run. I took it in mine as if my life depended on this piece of paper. It was the case. The paper wasn't so white anymore, but a thing didn't change. A little flower printed on the back.  
  
A Poppy red.  
  
I wanted to cry... 

ooo

Well I think you understood what happenned, if not then you'll know next chapter, just tell me what you think, please...

Perrine


	2. Spring's memories

I know it has been a long time since I wrote the first chapter, I'm sorry I've been this long, anyway thank you for the review. I'm sorry too for the mistakes I know I've made, English isn't my language.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 2 **

**Spring's memories.**

_Explaining will never be a solution, I know. And it will never heal the pain. I know. But I wish I knew better, I wish words could be able to make everything easy and avoid the hurt I'm inevitably causing. Even if they had this power, I'm not sure I would use them in the right way, I'm not sure what I'm doing is right, I just don't know if I'm going to be sure of something again._

I rediscovered my own words, but not the pain I had been in at the moment I had been writting them, I had always felt this pain, I had only learned to leave with it, and in a way I had grown to like this feeling. It was the one which brought back the memory of this tiny baby I had held in my arms for hours, of the smilling child I had imagined playing and singing for hours, the young woman I had seen only one hour ago.

_Choices. It seems simple on a piece of paper, like you write the word and everything becomes clear and suddenly you see that one way or the other, the one and single way you will take is going to be the one you needed to. Choices when they exist in the real world aren't given with this help and somehow you know you can't say that you will never regret anything or face the same problem again. Today I know I'll have regrets and that every other day of my life I will face this choice but I'm grateful because I wouldn't want to forget._

And I didn't forget, I had never forgotten. I could hear my own heartbeat resounding in my ears, tears blurring my view, the letter between my trembling hands fading slowly. I could only bit my lower lip to stop myself from sobbing. I had never forgotten, never.

_Leaving you was what I though the worst thing, but forgetting you scares me like nothing ever has. You're so beautiful, one of the most beautiful babies I've seen, the nurse told me the same thing, and I smiled then in spite of me, she was right. My heart melds every time my gaze meets your sweet face and those big brown eyes of yours, you opened them a moment ago, and I realized they were like mine, I felt lucky. You're sleeping your little fingers clasped, and your mouth making a small pout. I caressed your cheeks for about an hour, and sometimes I let my hand run through your tiny hair, brown and soft, I think they are going to wave someday when they'll be long enough. But that I will never see._

I had to smile again in spite of me, remembering "wavy Brown hair, long but not too much, it felt around her sweet face, making it even paler than it already was". I had wished silently to see it an other time, to see her an other time, and I realized that living through the dreams of a growing baby keeped me from the real world, now that I knew the answer to my questions I had no idea where to go, if I had the power to break the barrier I had created with the years, and let the real world be part of my dreams. I felt lost.

_Don't ever think you weren't loved, that you weren't wanted, because you are and you will always be. The second I knew you existed, I knew then I would love you forever. And I know you're going to have a dreaming life, full of love and chances, people who will take care of you, and give their hearts to keep you safe and happy, I know they will. They will love you, as I already do._

_There is only one choice that is simple, the choice to love, try to never fail this one.._

_Abby._

I closed the old piece of paper revealing the Poppy Red on the back, I couldn't take my eyes off of it, although the words seemed alive, the printed flower looked like it existed far in the past, it hadn't changed, the color was still the same, but it had lost the feeling of hope, anger, sadness and joy it was showing before. I understood then my like for dead flowers, they betrayed the same emotion I had lost, and violently found again a moment ago.

And it made me suffocate, I needed to go out, my tears choking me, the walls of the Lounge threatening me, I needed to go out, I just needed to go out. I ran as fast as I could, searching for air, searching for the door, an escape.

"Abby, could you please..."

"Not now Kerry." I said between two sobs, in the middle of my race, not now, not now.

I reached the ambulance bay, almost fainting, my gaze never separeting itself from the letter, and from the Poppy Red, somehow in the sunlight I felt peaceful and calm, I slowly looked aroud myself, and I discovered a sweet face in front of me.

She was there, like she had been waiting for me.

I knew at this moment that I had been waiting for her since sixteen years.

She was there.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There now you know for sure who the girl is. Thank you for reading... It would be great if you would tell me if you liked or not, if you want to knowwhat will happen next...

Perrine


	3. Summer's back

There, I have to say I'm proud to update a lot faster than the last time, again I'm so sorry for the mistakes, I'm still french, and I wanted to thank you for the kind reviews...

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 3 **

**Summer's back**

We stood, silence surrounding both of us, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything, my gaze locked in hers, I was barely aware of the world moving around me, no outline, just a blur, bright colors and the deep noise of the ceaseless waves of ambulances and people creating a comforting lullaby. _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_.

She suddenlty replaced a strand of hair behind her ear, waking me from my dreaming state, we looked at the ground at the same time, slowly trying to find the right words to say or just the sound of our voices. I had lost mine deep down in the pit of my stomach, maybe she too.

I saw her open her mouth and then close it almost immediatly, like she didn't trust herself, like her own thoughts were too numerous, like she was stray between the various melodies playing in her head. Like my restless mind, and my beating heart.

"I'm... I'm sorry." She whispered, her fingers tracing the line of a small dark bracelet she was wearing on her white wrist. " I know I shouldn't have... I shouldn't be here."

I had to look up, so she could see in my eyes my fear to let her vanish again, afraid not to be able to speak, and only scream for her to stay, my hands gripped the letter, like I could hug her, closer to my body, never ever far from me. Like I could hug her.

"I just..." She started to talk really fast almost agitated, her bracelet dancing with the gesture of her hands. "Do you, do you think I could have the letter back, I'm sorry..." I could see tears forming in her gaze. "I'm not sure... I could live without it."

And I wasn't sure how I could have lived without her.

"Never mind, sorry." She turned and walking away, faster with each step, my heart beating violently in my chest, faster with each step.

For a second I saw the world like it had existed during those sixteen years, I hated it, it was there again despite the many drinks which I had though could have made it disappear, it was there again and laughed at me. I openned my mouth and then closed it almost immediatly. Not now.

"It waves."

She stopped and schowed me her sweet face, she was crying, and I was too. It was me against my old world, and I wasn't going to let it win, not this time, not now.

"What ?"

"Your hair... It waves."

There was a smile in my mind, but Icouldn't tell if it was on my lips, I was frozed, and so was she, except maybe the smile which gently appeared on her own lips. And softly colors became clearer, the environnement around us found its forms, Kerry's voice its natural irritated tone.

"Abby we need you in Trauma one, would you please..."

And the girl smiled for real, like she was giving me her approbation, silently promise me she wouldn't leave me alone, that me following Kerry din't mean never see her again, like she hugged me from where she was standing. Like my restless mind, and my beating heart.

"I'm off in an hour..."

She nodded with her big brown eyes, wrapped her coat tightly around herself, and wipped the tears on her cheeks, I had never seen a more beautiful person, I felt lucky.

"I'll wait for you."

And as I reentered in the hospital, the world was murmuring sweet songs in my head...

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_.

oOoOoOoOoOo

to be continuited...

It will be nice to know what you think of this story, thank you for reading...

Perrine


	4. Sweet Scent

I'm going to say the same things as before, but still I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I do my best to use as much as I can the dictionnaries to help me but sometimes I have to do my only my instinct, so sorry... And thank you again for the kind reviews, although I am not writting to have reviews, there what make real the fact that I write... Um let say I understood myself. Thank you, really.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 4**

**Sweet Scent**

This hour seemed like a whole life, time passed in a slow run, the movement of the patients, the doctors, and the gurneys creating a incessant buzz, lulling in my dreaming land. I was somewhere else, transported in a world made of memories, the ones, which had lived during those sixteen years, and the others only existing since a few minutes, somewhere else, a world where memories took all the place. And drowned in the past, I suddently got afraid of the future, scared at the thought she could have left, choosing not to see me again, frightened by the idea I could have imagined her, the idea she had never been there, her fingers in her wavy hair, tracing the line of her bracelet...

And like an image from an old dream she appeared in front of my eyes, on the same chair she had been sitting the morning, waiting in the same posture, waiting for me, her gaze had followed my steps. She stood up, walking toward me, uncertain I could tell, but again certitude had became a vague notion in my mind. Her smile looked far away, maybe caught somewhere else it too. And again she seemed to be only thing to exist. We had to talk, I knew we had to, and I wanted to, I just wanted to make her real, like the stake of a whole life.

"Do you want to eat something?" My voice sounded a little hesitant, maybe a little desperate, betraying the frantic beating of my heart more than I had though.

But her big smile let me know I had been right to trust it. This smile let me know it would always live in my mind. _The sake of a whole life._

We reached the conforting warm of the Doc Magoo, captivated in our silence, in the words which escaped from the lack of sound, by begging pardon, and her understanding calm, my childish admiration, and her lost fascination. She never sitted in front of me, she just took the place next to mine, so as not to break the connection we had created without any sound. She slowly opened her bright coat, and again rearranged her hair behind her ear, her bracelet appearing on the way, assuring me I hadn't been dreaming. She was so real, so beautiful.

My begging pardon. Because I knew explaining would never be a solution and that it would never heal the pain, but because I knew as well that she deserved the words my letter hadn't given her.

"Listen..."

"You don't have to say anything."

She cutted me, like I had done before in front of Luka, insecure, maybe even afraid of what speaking could have revealed, prefering silence which gived away the secrets, but only the ones you knew then. Or maybe just needing no explaination. And without even thinking, I took her in my arms, held her tight, maybe like Luka had done, telling with his gesture that my presence was the only explaination he needed. _I'm not sure what I'm doing is right, I just don't know if I'm going to be sure of something again._

I closed my eyes, trying to block the tears, trying to remember the feelings of being close to her, her sweet arms around my neck, mine around her back, her sweet face on my shoulder, mine in her hair, and her sweet scent, like candies, or maybe like chocolate. There was sugar in my arms.

"You smell like chocolate." She said after a time almost wacking me from my sleepy state. I detached myself from her embrace. I smelled like chocolate, and her too, I smiled a little, I felt lucky. There was sugar in my heart, but again there was the same pain I had never made disappear during those years. All I wanted was to take it away, to take her away, held her forever, a new life which could have started right here, all I wanted was to take her pain away.

"I didn't want..."

"I know. You did what you had to do." She nodded, talking fast, she turned her gaze on the window, on the night which awas falling slowly, and taking a deep breath she looked at me again. "And they trully loved me."

_They will love you, as I already do_. Image of her as a child were forming in my mind, her doing the hair of a rag doll, her riding a small pink bicycle, singing lullaby to a teddy bear, blowing on a few candels, her parents clapping their hands together, proud to see their little girl grow this fast, parents who had loved her...

"Loved ?"

There was something that wasn't right. She looked so all of a sudden, sad but not that much, a different kind of sadness, the kind I had grown to be used to, a sadness, which had became an habit, almost conforting because it was made of memories.

"They're dead, I was five." And my whole world collapsed, my heart seemed to have stopped to beat, my idea of a perfect family turning into a lie which hurted more than I had thought. "That's okay, I don't really remember them." She sounded like she wanted to rassure me, trying to make me smile again, fighting against my tears. "There have been a lot of great families who have given me everything I needed. I live at my new school now." She took me in her arms, hugging me, carressing my hair with her fingers. "I'm happy." She wispered in my ear, her voice stronger than she had been before. "I'm happy." She murmured more to herself, I could almost hear a smile. Chocolate again.

"I should go."

It was then, that I realized the night had fallen, she stood to leave maybe scared of being late, or maybe I hadn't spocken for a long time.

"Maybe... Maybe we could diner together tomorrow." I said maybe to rassure her too.

She nodded again, her lips curving. "I'll come to the hospital tomorrow night. Bye Abby."

"Bye..." I didn't know her name, and it made me want to cry, like this detail could have put an end to this moment, like she could have been even more upset than I was, like the connection was suddently brocken.

"Sarah." She was still calm, she understood. And again she seemed to be only thing to exist.

"Bye Sarah." She smiled broadly this time, maybe like me, as she disapeared through the doors of the Doc Magoo, my mind repeated her name unceasely _Sarah Sarah Sarah, _like a sweet song I could detached myself from.

"The usual coffee ?" The voice of the waitress brought me to reality. _Sarah, Sarah._

"Hot chocolate, please."

_They will love you, as I already do_, _as I already do, I already do..._

oOoOoOoOoOo

To be continuited...

It would be very nice to tell me if you liked, or not, or if something isn't right and you can't understand the story. Thanks for reading.

Perrine


	5. little rain

I have to excuse myself for the time I've taken to update, so sorry, sorry too as usual for the possible mistakes with the english grammar. I know there hasn't been a lot of angst until now, it's just that I go slowly in the story, I'm a slow person, lol, you'll see it has changed...

--------

**Chapter 5 : **

**Little Rain**

I just hadn't been able sleep that night, too lost in the memories of the previous evening, the feeling of her arms wrapped around my neck, her reassuring smile and her warm eyes. I just hadn't been able to sleep that night, too stray among the revelations of Sarah, Sarah, who I had wanted to give the dreaming life to, who had only had this life in her dreams, and in mine too. The image of her dancing in her pyjamas on her parents' bed had faded in the picture of her as a five years old little girl sitted on a bench at her parents' funeral, I had wanted her to grow with people around her, but she had been alone, nothing had happenned the way I had imagined. I hadn't been able to sleep, because I had realized it had had always been like this in my life... Maggie, Eric, Carter, just Carter, I had thought we would love each other until the end, but the end had been there pretty fast, too fast. Everything had been different from what I had imagined, maybe not everything, I had thought that I would love Carter my whole life, I had thought that I would love this baby my entire existence, I had never broken those promises. I just hadn't been able to sleep that night, because at night I had nothing to think about but them.

The day seemed interminable, a little girl had been brought at the hospital with many wounds, all made by herself, wed had discovered she was only six, and already mentally ill. The parents had been only told about their daughter's disease, and they were already gone, coffee and phone calls to escape from their scare and sadness. The little girl hugged her teddy bear, her hands gripped on the soft animal, as she she was understanding she wouldn't held her mother like before, rocking the toy, as she knew her father wouldn't kiss her goodnight as usual. The day seemed far from usual. But in spite of everything she had only smiled at me, and I hadn't left the side of her bed since then. She wasn't an usual patient, but I couldn't figure the reason why.

The day seemed interminable because I was waiting for a bigger girl.

I still had my hand in the hair of the small child, running my fingers through her blond curls, day dreaming absently, when Sarah entered the room with her silent tranquillity.

" I had the same teddy bear when I was a child."

Her sweet voice lulled me out of my sleepy mind, I turned my head in her direction, a smile, which I was only keeping for her, on my lips, joy dancing in my heart, she was the same, same brown eyes, same long wavy hair, the bright coat, the dark scarf... Her just her.

"Come on, let's go."

The rain played its music, and showed no want to break the melody, I didn't mind, it gave to the restaurant a warm and soothing atmosphere, like together inside we were protected against the world and its dangers, against the future and its changes, against the past and its pain...

"I couldn't sleep this night."

"Me neither." Together, together...

I looked at her, her eyes were far away, I knew she wanted to ask a question, she wanted me to give her some answers, I just didn't know where to begin, where she wanted me to begin, before, after, now, my life, my life had always depended on her, after or now...

"Do you…do you have children ?" She bitted her lower lip, and played nervously with her bracelet, her gaze betraying her regret, like she finally wasn't so sure to want to know the answer.

"No, apart from you, no." There was a relief in her way to watch me, her eyes were travelling from my hair to my hands, a smile, almost a proud smile, I couldn't understand, her smile. Her just her.

"You're married?" Then I understood, she wasn't scared of the answers, she was scared of what they could mean, of her new presence in my life, of her place in my life, if she could only knew my life was hers.

"I've been, but it didn't last, I didn't really love him. I don't really know how I could have thought that I loved him."

We laughed together.

"You've got someone in your life?"

I didn't respond, she was talking about men, but I could on ly think about her, a man, no, but I had always had someone in my life, since this morning, since the letter, someone I didn't know, or I knew more than anybody, I had always had someone in my life, if she could only knew. Her just her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked..."

"That's okay. I think that sometimes being in love isn't enough." I realized I wasn't only talking about her, it was true for Carter too. There was something in her way of listening, something which keeped me sharing. "I loved him, more than I should have, I think, a lot more, and I don't know, we didn't have the strength to live with all this, we hurted each other, I ran away, and I came back, too late fo him, then he ran away, and he came back, without me..."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"My brother needn't me ... he's bipolar, my mother too, it's a disease which..."

"I know what it is." She cutted me suddently, her voice still calm, not angry, maybe sad, she seemed pained, far away, like this little girl this day separated from her mother, lost in an other world, a world her mother couldn't understand. She looked at me, in my eyes, like she had discovered something, what I couldn't tell, if I only knew. "Would you have keeped me if you had known that I wasn't bipolar?"

She stood up, grabbing slowly her coat, I watched powerless her soft movements, the noise of the rain hitting the window resounding in my hears. I was powerless in front of run away.

"Would you regret to be here if I was bipolar?"

I opened my mouth but couldn't find my voice , powerless in front of her leaving the restaurant, if she only knew how wrong she was. If she only knew...

Her just her.

------

To be continuited, tell me what you think please...

Perrine


	6. And grows again

I have to say sorry again for the time I took to update, I had my final exam, but now it is finished I have a lot of time, it won't happen again, I mean I'll try, lol... Anyway I still want to thank you for reading this story, it means a lot to me, so thank you, thank you...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

**And grows again...**

I watched as she disapeared slowly, out of the restaurant, the rhythm of the rain on the window echoing in my heart, as I realized that she wasn't only exiting the place but also leaving my life. I looked silently aroud me, the tables full of people I didn't know, people I didn't want to know, people who weren't her. People I didn't love. This small restaurant was my world, the life I had always lived. Me against the world. I felt sick.

The rain on the window, the rain, the rain, rain, rain ...

I had to catch her, I just had to, this wasn't about regret, it was about survival, about a promise which I had silently made to myself, years ago, and which appeared suddently so real, never forget her, and never spend a day not thinking about her. I wasn't about the dreams of a child changed in a young girl anymore, it was about the image of that young girl and me. Together. A new world, it was about a new world to discover.

The rain was hitting my face with its regular mouvement, beatting time with my run, forming tears on my cheeks, hidding the real ones. The rain accompagnied me, like a distant friend, a friend who understood me but who couldn't keep me warm anymore.

The tears, my heart, the rain, the rain ...

Her tears. She walked her gaze turned on the pavement, but her shoulders were shaking, maybe because of the cold too, her hair was soaked but never failed to wave, under the rain, she never failed to stay herself, beautiful, so beautiful. She stopped when she noticed my presence but she didn't look up, she wrapped her coat around herself a little more, her hands trembling. I knew I had to talk, I knew my life depended on the words I was going to say.

"Sarah..." My life depended on her.

Her name apeared to me like a sacred sound, like I could have reached the sky just by letting it escape my lips, but this time, it looked like a cry, a desprate prayer, it was a lot more than just her name at the moment, it as hers from the time she was far away, from the time I wasn't with her, it was her name from the little time she had came back and the one, right here, as she may again have disappeared.

The rain, the rain...

She could only answer with a sob, her shoulders shaking even more, if only I could respond with a hug, she looked up at the sky, replacing her wet hair behind her ears, reveling her sweet face, sadness drawed in her eyes more than I had already seen the day before.

"I just wanted... I just... I thought..." Her voice was full of tears, her head moving slowly like she needed to decide if she was talking to me or to herself. " I thought you would love me..." Her eyes met mine, we trully had the same eyes, both hurting from those years of seperation, both scared of what would happen, the same tears of pain. " I just wanted you to love me..." She almost whispered like she was confessing a dream from the past.

She wanted me to love her, if she only knew.

"I'm sorry..." Her hands were suddently very agitated, running in her hair, hidding in the pockets of her coat, she started to talk really fast, as the rain felt even more rapidly from the sky, it was it must have felt like to fall into disgrace... "I wanted to be like you are, I wanted you to be proud of me..."

She sounded like she would never stop talking, I slowly let my left hand rest on her left cheek, caressing it as if it was the most most percious good I had never touched, she closed her eyes tightly, tacking a small breath. Beautiful. I whispered with a full admiration. "I'm so proud of you..." She opened her eyes, I was going up, and I prononced the three words which raised me even higher. " And I love you... I love you so much, I've always loved you."

She wrapped her arms around me her hands clapsed in my back and buried her head in my neck, I slowly hugged her my fingers playing absently with her soft curls. "I love you." I could only smile and cry at the same time as I realized it was her voice which had say those worlds.

The rain had stopped to fall, like the world didn't need to cry anymore ,everything was soaked around us, traces of our own storm.

"You want to come to my house..." Please, please. She answered with a nod still in my neck.

And in my mind resounded her soft voice, I love you, I love you... I was what it must have felt like to reach sky.

No rain.

* * *

To be continuited...

Tell me what you think, please...

Perrine


End file.
